villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:The Pro-Wrestler/PE Proposal: Thrax (Osmosis Jones)
This is the most deadliest illness you find. Say hello to Thrax. Character Traits At first glance, Thrax appears to be collected, communicative, soft-spoken, suave and falsely polite, but he is actually a horrendous and loathsome monster. To his core, he is very cruel, violent, devilishly arrogant, greedy, heartless, destructive, boastful, completely remorseless and gleefully sadistic. Thrax is notable for being a very dark and threatening villain in an otherwise lighthearted comedy. As a serial killer of the most heinous and detestable kind, he lives for the thrill of murder, which he regards as a challenge. He greatly delights in causing death and suffering to people and cells alike, and he is also intensely proud of his killing spree, often bragging about his many victims, among other displays of macabre and dark humor. Despite his violent tendencies, Thrax is also shown to be clever, cunning, dexterous, intelligent and knowledgeable about human anatomy; knowing how to blend among common viruses, how to cover his tracks, and were to strike as efficiently as possible. Yet, his obsession with keeping his perfect record at all costs would lead to his downfall. Heinous Standards *Baseline standard:- **General Standard: This I have to admit is the hardest standard he has to pass, because all germs kill people, even kids. What makes him uniquely heinous that not only he wants to kill people and cells, he even wants to kill germs themselves. When someone is killed by him, all organisms are just dead. i mean, ou of a serious rage he just killled his men. Wow, nice touch on the baddest illness anyone has seen. **In-Story Standard: Thrax passes this very easily. and there are many reasons why. First, most acts the other villains do is under his orders. Second, Thrax does the heinous crimes not them. They just do classic acts. There is no one who did a heinous crime other than Thrax. *Systematic Standard: Osmosis Jones is a light-hearted kids film. Now, Thrax's actions go way past a buddy cop film. First, he wants to wipe out an entire city. Second, he is a serial killer who even killed a child and even tried to kill another one in his final moments. Nowchild murder just goes way past these standards. Moral Event Horizon Thrax has passed the moral event horizon many times: *He killed a child, a women and an old man in the past. *He tries to kill Frank and wipe out all cells living in him. *Tried to kill Ozzy and then seeks to kill Shane during his final moments. Individual Capability Thrax takes most of the resources he has to be heinous enough. Only Individuals by far Thrax's (or any villains) easiest criteria to pass. Thrax is one person. Screen time Most of Thrax's acts are onscreen. The only acts offscreen are the serial killing. Now there is definite proof that he committed those acts. While saying it, Thrax shows them their Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals